castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Philnelson
Hi Philnelson -- we are excited to have Castle Crashers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi There glad to help, just give me a holler if you need any help. AIM name-tacoswrtzeneger. MSN-tacoman22@hotmail.com. Gamertag- TacoBenny. Maybe we can "research the game" :D TacoBenny 04:25, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:01, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Deletion red Knight and Fire Demon need deleting... ~Crystal Lucario~ sysop pl0x? Hey philnelson- As I have been contributing to this wiki, Ive been frustrated by my inability to properly revert some vandalism, as well as perform many administrative functions. I would LOVE to become a sysop on this wiki- as you can see I have made lost of contributions, all of them very valuable to the wiki as a whole. Give me a shout if you have any questions! thanks- 02:11, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks so much! -- 03:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Hey! Just checking in, I haven't seen you on the wiki in along time, and Ive got a few quick questions for you. Leave me a message if you're on. Thanks- 00:47, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : Hey, what's up? Philnelson 21:03, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :: I was just wondering if you were still active on the wiki, I was getting concerned that we where left without an active bureaucrat here, that's all. I was kind of thinking that you might want to promote another bureaucrat to that there is less of a chance of the wiki being left without an active 'crat. Any thoughts on that? -- 21:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Re-creating pages hey, I was just wondering, we seem to be having a problem with people re-creating pages. it seems that a sysop has to un-delete them before they can be edited again. I was thinking this may be due to insufficient user rights for some people. If you could check it out, that would be great. Also, i was wondering if you would consider promoting me to bureaucrat on this wiki because (no offense) You are on very infrequently and it can be kind of hard to handle certain problems (like this one) without an active 'crat on hand. If you don't feel comfortable with promoting me, i totally understand, but if you could give it a thought, that would be great! Thanks -- 00:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) : A very good point, you shouldn't have had to nominate yourself. I haven't been on enough, and you've done a great job. I've gone ahead and made you a bureaucrat. Philnelson 19:08, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! -- 19:30, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Page protection (Castle Crashers) The Castle Crashers page with the storyline and gameplay summary has recently been vandalized. I fixed it up as best i can, and i propose maybe temporary protection on the page? Thanks Spade103 00:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi Phil. I am actually Aburnett001, coming to you from different account. My computer was key-logged and my wiki account as well as my Runescape was hacked, and the passwords changed. My email was hacked as well so i cant recover my wikia account. Is there any way that you can remove promote me back to sysop/bureaucrat, and remove Aburnett001's powers so that they aren't abused. I know, this could seem kind of hard to believe, but if you have wikia staff run a checkuser on User:Aburnett and User:Aburnett001, the IP's will be the same. I hope you can help me out, and of course any questions, just ask! -- 20:38, 7 April 2009 (UTC) :Are you still active? -- 17:15, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :: Yes. I'm sorry I missed your earlier post. Looking into this now. Philnelson 17:57, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks so much! This whole thing has been such a fiasco, I'm glad someone finally helped me out! Again, many thanks! -- 18:08, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Mainspace name. I've got an issue with the "Castle_Crashers_Wiki" mainspace name. It's just too damn big. I think we should shorten it to CastleCrashers. However, this would involve either moving every Castle_Crashers_Wiki page to CastleCrashers, then deleting the Castle_Crashers_Wiki page, or, if there's a way to simply edit the mainspace name, changing every page at once, that would work too. Prince of MadnessDaedryon 22:39, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : It's a bit of a pain-in-the-ass, yeah. I hadn't considered it. I'll see what I can do. Philnelson 01:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::If it's not possible via editing the wiki's code to change everything over at once, I'd be more than willing to help move pages over and label the old ones for deletion. Prince of MadnessDaedryon 01:58, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Custom Monaco Skin Just letting you know, I'm working on a custom Monaco skin for the Wiki, utilizing colors from Castle Crashers itself, however, in an effort to prevent myself from spamming our recent changes, I'm gonna be doing all of the edits on a separate Wikia, one that's been abandoned for over a year (The Odyssey Online Wikia). Once I've finished, I'll take some screenies and Imageshack 'em for you to check out, to see if you like it. Prince of MadnessDaedryon 05:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Character ratings Hey, since you are the founder of this wiki, I thought I should come to you with this idea. I think that we should make a playable character data page that lists any playable characters resistances or weaknesses (if they have any) and what their magic does and how good it is. It should be a separate page because it could be opinionated, but it would be nice to know which characters are worth the time to unlock first. Thanks, NoShogun 15:16, 5 June 2009 (UTC) NoShogun ::Seeing as PhilNelson (and Aburnett) tend to be very inactive, I'll put my 2 cents in. This idea is in good faith, of course, but I believe it will lead to alot of edit warring between any (future) users and IP's. Alot of vandalism could happen too. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 18:58, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :: It's a little bit too subjective to be included in this wiki, at last in it's current scope. I feel like we should stick to hard data. If you have actual NUMBERS on how much damage things do, etc, then by all means, add it. Otherwise, though, we should stick to what we can quantify as much as possible. Philnelson 20:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, welcome back Phil! Glad to see you're still here. There is something I'd like you to take a look at though, I was talking to Aburnett about this awhile ago, and I'd love some input on it from you. User_talk:Aburnett#Inactive_admins. [[User:Daedryon|'λ']] T 20:14, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :: It seems Phil doesn't like my idea too much, but I've seen a lot of forums debating this topic but with no clear results, so I know that people would want to see something like this. Also, the character pages tell what the magic does but not if it is effective or if they have a good starting weapon, etc. For instance, it is pretty common knowledge that arrows are a weak splash spell, but you won't find that info on the character pages. NoShogun 22:52, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Like I said, NoShogun, I'm all for hard data. If you can say "arrows are weaker spell than X and stronger than Y" and have stats to back it up, do it. If it's just vague guesses, then keep it out. It is totally useful information, but it must be sourced and provable. Philnelson 23:28, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Where is the horn? Hello i am not active at all on this wiki but i have no idea how to find the horn. Can you tell me which level it is in? Thanks Joem25 12:58, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Vandalism a guy using this IP 186.207.237.222 has ban vandalisng the wiki and he needs to be stopped Neviklink (talk) 08:01, December 9, 2012 (UTC)